The present invention relates to a cooling system, intended to be used in particular for cooling electronic apparatuses, such as avionic apparatuses.
A cooling system of the above-mentioned type is known from EP 2 887 788.
Air or liquid cooling systems are typically used to dissipate the heat generated by electronic apparatuses, such as for example avionic apparatuses mounted on aircrafts. Such cooling systems are active systems, as they use components (e.g. fans, pumps, etc.) that have to be supplied by electric power in order to operate.
Dual-phase fluid cooling systems, the so-called LHP (Loop Heat Pipe) circuits, are also known. Such cooling systems are passive systems, i.e. they do not require power supply to operate. As is known, a LHP circuit basically comprises an evaporator device having a first portion and a second portion that contain the dual-phase fluid and communicate with each other through a porous separation element. In the first portion, that acts as a tank or compensating chamber, the fluid is in liquid phase, while in the second portion, that acts as the actual evaporator and is placed, to this end, in contact with a body to be cooled so as to receive heat from that body, the fluid is in vapour phase. The fluid flows by capillarity from the first portion to the second portion of the evaporator device passing through the porous separation element and then returns back from the second portion to the first one flowing in a conduit and through a condenser device (made for example as a coil), where transformation from vapour phase to liquid phase occurs.
Aircrafts expected to fly in years 2020-2025 will use more electric power and have more electronic circuits mounted on the same board than the current ones. Accordingly, the heat dissipation density will be higher than the current one, in the order of 100 W/cm2. There is therefore a need to develop cooling systems for cooling electronic apparatuses, in particular avionic apparatuses, that allow to dissipate larger heat quantities than the current dual-phase fluid cooling systems, without however negatively affecting their characteristics in terms of size, mass, energy consumption, safety and reliability.